


In lupos et vulpes

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fables - Freeform, Fox!Gabriel, Hunting scene, M/M, Wolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: It had been spring when Gabriel saw the tiny wolf for the first time by accident. The wolf was young, tiny and helpess when he fell into the river.





	In lupos et vulpes

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


It had been spring when Gabriel saw the tiny wolf for the first time by accident. The small pack of wolves, only the parents, and their young son from the year before, had to flee from their den when the snow started to melt high up in the mountains. The pup was so young that he was still blind and deaf and wasn’t supposed to leave the protective den, but it was either moving or drowning, and so the family had taken the risk of leaving.  
  
Gabriel followed the pack on silent paws. He felt strangely drawn to the wolves, and while he could share his territory with the wolves, he wasn’t sure if the wolves would be happy to have a noisy fox on their tails while they try to find a new resting place.  
  
He was still following the wolves for whatever reason when he saw the mother slip on the wet ground. She rolled down a slippery slope and the normally small stream at the end of slope swallowed her and her pup immediately. Father and son yelped in fear when they saw their mate and mother vanish in the water together with the pup.  
  
Panic gripped Gabriel by the neck and jumped down the slope as well and descended in a controlled slide until he reached the stream. He followed downstream and he saw the female wolf climb out of the river, soaking wet, but the pup was nowhere to be seen. Whimpering low, Gabriel dashed down alongside the river and was a ways away when he spotted a wet bundle of grey fur pressed against a tree trunk that had fallen into the stream.  
  
Without thinking, Gabriel jumped into the stream. The power behind the water surprised him for a moment and he had to fight to get back to the surface but he fought his way back up and swam to the other side. He closed his teeth around the pups’ neck and pulled him out of the water. This close, Gabriel could smell that the pup was male but he was barely breathing.  
  


Climbing out of the water, Gabriel lowered the pup to the ground and started to lick the pup dry and hoped he would begin to breath better. It felt like forever, but suddenly the puppy began to yip, but the yip ended in a cough before the pup started to vomit water.  
  
Breathing easier himself, Gabriel gave the pup another lick and vanished between the bushes when he heard the pack answering the yipping cries of their pup.  
  
…  
  
Spring and summer had passed when Gabriel saw the pup the next time. He had grown a lot. He was almost as tall as his brother who was now nearly two years old. Gabriel spotted the two brothers playing in a clearing with the colourful leaves that had already fallen off the trees. Gabriel watched the brothers for a bit longer in their play fight. The older brother hadn’t had to hold himself back, and the two young wolves growled and snapped at each other until they were called back by their mother.  
  
It was a call the whole forest could hear. The wolves were about to hunt. Four wolves wouldn’t go after big prey, but nobody would take any risk and hid. Curious, Gabriel followed the pack and watched them from a distance.  
  
A deer ended up as their chosen prey and it was the young wolf was the one taking down the beautiful animal with the rich brown coat. He didn’t toy with it. It was a clean and fast kill, and Gabriel respected that. Other hunters would drag the hunt out to enjoy the rush some more, but not this young wolf.  
  
A fight broke out between the young wolf and his father when the youngest wasn’t ready to give up what he had killed despite the rules of the pack. The alpha feeds first, always. Father and son growled and snapped at each other, and the young wolf didn’t back down even when his father tried to wrestle him to the ground.  
  
It was the older son who pulled his brother, still growling and with his fur bristling, aside so their parents could feed. The older brother tried to calm his younger brother but he was having none of that, Gabriel could see it. The younger didn’t seem to care that his brother was taller and bigger than him, though not by much anymore, and buried his teeth in the thick fur in his brothers’ neck. The older brother yelped in surprise and rolled around until he could free himself. Once free again, he turned around to snarl at his younger brother, but the young wolf was already gone.  
  


Ears perking up, Gabriel almost gave up his hiding spot to look for the young wolf, but he heard a distant rustle of leaves and decided to follow the sound while the three wolves devoured their prey. Not caring that their youngest was gone.  
  
It didn’t take long for Gabriel to find the wolf again. His fur to distinct to think of him as anyone different. He had lost his grey-brownish coat of a youngster and was now growing into his adult colours. His long legs and muzzle where white, his snout and the upper part of his face grey just like his back. Stripes of black marked his end and framed his ears. Gabriel had yet to see them, but he was sure that the young wolf would have the typical strong yellow-golden eyes like most wolves. He could be an impressive hunter the day he was full grown. Gabriel was sure of it.  
  
Following the young wolf showed Gabriel a wolf that was still more juvenile than adult. He jumped after falling leaves, rolled around on the ground and splashed around in the water of the many small ponds. That changed the moment the young wolf heard something rustle between the leaves. He lowered his big body to the ground and stopped moving. There, another rustle.  
  
Gabriel did the same as the young wolf and moved his body low over the ground and slowed down his breathing. Suddenly, the wolf leaped forward, and Gabriel could hear the panicked scream of a rabbit followed by the sounds of paws hammering down on the ground to put distance between prey and predator. Gabriel was sure the young wolf missed his target when he shot forward again, and this time Gabriel could hear the crack of bones.  
  
Panting, the wolf stood there, looking down at his prey. He picked up the rabbit and carried it over to the place where Gabriel thought he had missed his target, but it seemed like the wolf had not only caught one rabbit but two.  
  
Noticing his own hunger, Gabriel watched the young wolf feed on one of the rabbits. He didn’t dare move because he couldn’t know if it would set the wolf’s instincts off again and Gabriel had no desire to be hunted by a wolf today.  
  
Once the wolf was done with one rabbit, he picked up the second one with his strong jaws and started to trot back into the direction where his pack lived. He passed Gabriel in an unhurried pace, and the fox sighed in relief when the wolf was gone. He climbed out of his hiding spot between the high grasses and turned around to leave when he was suddenly looking at a muscular white coloured chest that was partly covered by a dead rabbit hanging out between the jaws of the wolf.  
  
Not moving at all, Gabriel looked at the wolf who only stared back at him with strange patience which such a young wolf shouldn’t possess. The wolf lowered his head to the ground, dropped the rabbit and pushed it in Gabriel’s direction with his snout. The wolf blinked at Gabriel, turned around and left.  
  
It should have been the last time for Gabriel to see the young wolf who would leave the forest now. The young wolf with bright blue eyes.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
